


Batman's Daughter

by tigerpaw3



Series: Scarlett Johnson Batman's daugter [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerpaw3/pseuds/tigerpaw3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett Johnson is Bruce Wayne's dauter and she is five months old. Bruce is reunited with Scarlett when her mother dies from illness. What happens after that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman's Daughter

Emily came home one night from the doctor. They told her that she only had a couple of weeks to live and that she should spend as much time doing what ever she wanted done before her death. Why this was, was because for years Emily had been fighting cancer and it would go away and come right back. This time it was going to kill her and the doctors could do nothing to prevent it. She went into her crying daughter's room with tears. "Shh. Shh Don't cry Scarlett mommy is here." She said soothingly as she pick Scarlett up and when she did the crying stopped. Emily thought of all the things she would miss from her daughter's life and how her daughter would have to live with out a mother from five month old. "You just wanted to be held." Emily said sniffling to the baby that was staring up at her knowing that she couldn't understand. Once Scarlett was back asleep Emily set her back down gently and went to her work room in the house, and she started to write a letter. It was a letter that would give Scarlett a completely different life and also the life of the person the letter was addressed to. She was praying while she was writing the letter that she was making the right choice in doing this. She signed her name at the bottom and went to bed still hoping that her Scarlett would have a good life with what she chose.

TWO WEEKS LATER-  
Today was the last day of Emily Johnson's life. The last thought in her mind was Scarlett and she died peacefully with that thought. The thought of Scarlett happy and full of hoy, she also died hoping that Scarlett would always be happy and joyful, but none the less she was in peace. It had been two hours since Emily sent the letter she had written to Bruce and he finally got it. At first he was shocked that she would write to him after almost a year of not talking to him but as he read he understood why she had written to him. And the reason for it shocked him even more.

THE LETTER:  
Hello Bruce.  
I am not good at writing letters but you already know this. The reason for me writing this letter is because of your daughter. Her name is Scarlett Evelyn Johnson and I always wanted to tell you about her but never got to it. On the day of my death I will send this to you o if your reading this then Scarlett is either now motherless or is going to be. Please take care of her and keep her safe. She is to young to be without any parents, you of all people should know this and I have no doubt that you will do everything you can to make sure that she doesn't have to grow up the way you did. Without any mother or father. Also if and when you take Scarlett in, change her last name to Wayne so that she won't ever question if you are her real father or not because you are. The papers to prove that you are her father are in the envelope. For now and forever I say my last goodbyes to you and to Scarlett my, no, our sweet daughter. It is very noticeable she is your daughter to. She looks nothing like me except her eyes or eye. She has two different colored eyes, one is light blue and the other is light green. So again goodbye now and forever, I hope to see you and Scarlett again in the next life and I will watch over the little angle from above.  
-Love Emily Johnson

Bruce slowly put down the letter still in shock and looked in the envelope to find the papers proving he was Scarlett's father. As what he found out started to sink in he started to wonder if he would be a good father even if he was Batman. After a while he decided that he would but would have to keep it from her when she was older like he tried to do with Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add and I don't want to go back and add it but Scarlett is five months old. And like all babies she is adorable.


End file.
